Love me Or Hate me
by xXRyu RyuXx
Summary: The heat was unbearable, sweat poured down his face, When at last he couldn't take it, he passed out, a whisper, escaping his lips... "Sasuke..."
1. Don't Ask

Ohayo~ go easy on me its my first fanfic EVER and I kno it stinks but gimme a break!

I don't own Naruto, now do I want to cause I'd probly screw it up. I kinda wish that they'd have more yaoi though.

Pairings;

SasuXNaru

HinXKiba

InoXShika ( I don't like the ShikamaruXtemari thing .)

SAkuraXLee

NejiXtenten

(most of these probly won't be in the story I'm just saying these for future reference)

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

The heat was unbearable just like any other night, sweat poured down his face, the fever reeking havoc on his body. It was all too much. All of it was too much for him to handle, he passed out with an almost inaudible whisper escaping his lips, "Sasuke…"

Naruto woke up bright and early ready for their mission, the memories of the previous night already pushed to the back of his mind. He had already accepted the fact he loved Sasuke, but told no one. He knew the consequences would be dire. No one in the Village wanted a demon to love their precious Uchiha Sasuke. HE told himself as long as his heart loved Sasuke it would be ok, no one had to know.

When he had arrived to their normal spot, Sakura and Sasuke were already their. Sakura bugging Sasuke to go out to lunch after, and Sasuke ignoring her. Yes! Today was going to be completely normal. Their sensei arrived around 3 hours later, 'late as usual…' Naruto thought. **'What did you expect?' **Kyuubi replied utterly annoyed. "Today's mission is to find…." Kakashi's voice trailed off into a whisper, a smile plastered on his face. (Rain: Creepy o.0) A loud, "WHAT!!!" rang through the air, "I am NOT Finding that fur ball again." Naruto yelled, referring to the cat that had ran away their mission before escorting Tazuna (Bridge builder) back home.

A fit of coughing had come shortly after his outburst. The familiar heat, burning its way through his system threatened to surface. "Please no, not now, anytime but now." Naruto pleaded with himself. **"Kit, what's wrong!? Kit!?" **Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto's vision was blurring. Kakashi had made his way over to Naruto, Placing a hand on his back, feeling the heat radiating off of him. Darkness had engulfed Naruto's vision and he went limp. He never felt himself hit the ground.


	2. SAsuke?

"Ughh……" Naruto's eye opened and he was welcome to an explosion of pain. While head spinned, he felt a hand rest itself on his back, he looked up to see Sasuke. "Huh? Sasuke, what're you doing here?"

"You passed out, Kakashi-Sensei caught you, you were burning up, still are." Sasuke explained. He voice held a little concern. "Oh." Naruto nodded headache still increasing. Naruto groaned as he tried to sit at his side incase he needed help. A wave of nausea hit him full force, Naruto's eye widened considerable, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, he didn't make it. He stumbled and fell to his knees. He clamped his hand over his mouth, not allowing anything to escape. Sasuke had come up next to him. Placing a hand on his back, he told Naruto softly not to hold it in, 'Who knew he could be so kind.' Naruto thought before he unclamped his mouth braced his hands on the floor and let go. His body shook as he vomited what felt like had been his lunch for the past week. "Dobe, don't tence up like that its hurting you." Sasuke said while rubbing circles in his back. "Don't worry about the floor, I'll clean it when you settled." After around 2 minutes Naruto's stomach was empty but he knew that once it had recovered he was going to be sick again. "S-Sasuke, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be sick again, will you help me to the bathroom?" Naruto asked meekly. "Yea." Sasuke said as he excorted Naruto to the bathroom. "Will you be ok while I clean up and get the thermometer." Naruto nodded but not a second later he had his head buried in the toilet.


	3. Please forgive me

Naruto rested his head on the floor, the cool tiles felt great against his burning skin. A thumping of foot steps came as Sasuke walked in, he leaned over naruto and gently pick him up,"Oii, dobe? You with me here?" he asked. "mmmhmmm.. yea i-i'm here." Naruto stated shakily. Sasuke pulled naruto over to the bed, he gently laid him down, "Stay put, i'm going to get medicine." he ordered then walked out. 'Oh yea wher am i suppose to go...?' Naruto thought.

It had been at least an hour and Sasuke still hadn't returned, Naruto was going into a full panic attack. "s-Sasuke..?" he called out, tears threatening to fall. "Sasuke.... you there?" He called just a bit louder. Hit stomach clenched, as he thundered across the house into the bathroom. Tears streamed down his face, as he vomited, a metalic taste filled his mouth, he made the mistake of looking into the toilet and saw blood, large ammounts of it. "oh god.." he whispered. "SAsuke!!!" He screamed. "Sasuke please tell me you're here!??" Naruto got up and wobbled into the kitchen, Sobbing, he wondered all over the house. Crying and mumbling, giving into the nausea he crumpled too the floor and vomited blood. it pooled around him, with blood dripping from he corners of his mouth, he stumbled to the door, in search for his Sasuke. The door then swung open to reveal a Sasuke, bag in hand, along with Kakashi and Iruka. "Sasuke..." Naruto sighed in relief, before colapsing, his head banging off the cold floor. Sasuke eyes went wide, "NAruto!?" he yelled. "shit, Kakashi-sensei help." SAsuke had dropped everything to get to him he was bent over witha blood-stained NAruto in his lap. Kakashi had went off to get the hokage. And Iruka was beside SAsuke keeping him calm. Normally the fever would had worried Sasuke but instead it was the fact that Naruto temp had considerably dropped way too low, with his icy fingers intwined with Sasuke's, He breather heavily against theblood leaking in his lungs, 'Dobe... Don't you leave me..' Sasuke thought, just as Naruto had stated to convulse, Fresh blood streamed onto his clothing as he heaved. "Naruto! Sasuke, keep him from hitting his head!" Iruka ordered. AS they both held Naruto, the convulsions immeidiatly stopped, Naruto's eyes shot open, cold lifeless eyes, as he stared up at the ceiling...

"Naruto...?" Sasuke whispered...............


	4. Authors note

Okays, Im not gonna update until i get more reviews, at least like....3-9.

I no im not so i pobably will update sooner or later. -.-

I'll give u a heads up Naruto doesn't have the flu...

In fact if ANYONE has any idea's of what should happen to him tell me i'd like some.^^ Ty

Here are some possibilities.

1. Naruto Dies (big posibility)

2. Naruto tells sasuke he loves him sasuke loves him back, Happily ever after -__________-

3. They both die

4. Naruto is dying and almost tells Sasuke he loves him but couldn't get that last word out.

5. Sasuke dies.

K.

Eventually i'll come up with an idea soooooooo yea^^

REVIEW or no NaruNaru-Chan for you. .

I repeat this in the next chpter just look at both and we'll be all right^^


	5. My FAult?

~~~~Recap:

_~He breather heavily against the blood leaking in his lungs, 'Dobe... Don't you leave me....' Sasuke thought, just as Naruto had stated to convulse, Fresh blood streamed onto his clothing as he heaved. "Naruto! Sasuke, keep him from hitting his head!" Iruka ordered. AS they both held Naruto, the convulsions immediately stopped, Naruto's eyes shot open, cold lifeless eyes, as he stared up at the ceiling..._

_"Naruto...?" Sasuke whispered...............~_

"N-Naruto..?" Sasuke whispered once more. HE started to life his hand to touch Naruto's cheek, but Tsunade came rushing in with Kakashi not far behind. "Sh#!" She cursed as she saw his lifeless eyes, his cold and still features. Fear crawled its way through her stomach but she pushed it back. "Hai!" She yelled as she forced her healing chakra (sp) into him. She noticed it wasn't working that all her chakra was just going in and never progressing to heal anything, then suddenly Naruto Blinked, his eyes met hers. They both were full of sorrow but only one was full of agony. He started to tremble. Tears leaking down his face. "Tsunade-baachan…" he whispered. "I hurt…" he whimpered. "I hurt baachan." Tears sprang into her eyes. "Shhhhhm, It's going to be okay." She lied. Tsunade looked back at the others Sasuke's face held shear fear, and pain. "We need to get him into bed now, so I can properly treat him.

Sasuke pov:

He looked so helpless. The great Uzumaki Naruto, it's hard to believe this is the same person. "Why?" I said aloud even though I know no one could here me, "Why does it have to be this way, why him…? Why my Naruto…?"

Tears streamed down my face I quickly wiped them away, though I'm sure Kakashi-sensei got a look. I started to wander off to think of how it came to be this serious. I snapped back to reality when I heard. "I hurt Baachan…" Sasuke's heart burst, his mind went blank. His Naruto was in pain, and it was all his fault he shouldn't have went out, he should have been there, to protect him, to save him, It was his job. He had failed. Somewhere along the line he had f*cked up.

"_It's all my fault."_ Was all he could think.

Tbc….

*Big sighhhhh*

Rain did good for her very first story yes!? ^^ Look I need help I'm running out of Ideas!?

I want to have a poll btw…

Naruto dies.

Naruto does not die.

Naruto dies and Sasuke Follows.

Sakura is not in this story at all, (yes/no?)

Naruto survives, and he and sasuke live happily ever after.

KakaXIru

I need a new tradegy to happened in this story along with what's already happen suggestions are thanked.^^

More reviews I'm going nuts here. -_____-

I know my stories chpters are not long but bear with me here plz? T.T


	6. Understanding

_Recap: He looked so helpless. The great Uzumaki Naruto, it's hard to believe this is the same person. "Why?" I said aloud even though I know no one could here me, "Why does it have to be this way, why him…? Why my Naruto…?"_

_Tears streamed down my face I quickly wiped them away, though I'm sure Kakashi-sensei got a look. I started to wander off to think of how it came to be this serious. I snapped back to reality when I heard. "I hurt Baachan…" Sasuke's heart burst, his mind went blank. His Naruto was in pain, and it was all his fault he shouldn't have went out, he should have been there, to protect him, to save him, it was his job. He had failed. Somewhere along the line he had f*cked up._

"_It's all my fault."__ Was all he could think._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"It's not your fault, you know." Kakashi whisper as he passed by Sasuke in order to help lift Naruto. "Huh?" Sasuke looked up, kakashi's back turned away it seemed every one else was doing something productive except him. With Sakura out on a mission he was all alone, the love of his life in distress and his other teammate that should be there to help, just wasn't. It's not like he was really mad at her, he just needed someone to take out his frustration and self-loathe on. And she happened to be the number one candidate. "SASUKE" Tsunade ordered. "Don't just stand there come help!"

Sasuke rushed over to Them, with all the healing chakra you'd think that they were surrounded by medic ninja, but when Tsunade put her mind to it she can heal anything. At least that's what Sasuke would like to believe.

5 hours of agonizing torture, screams, and blood. They had managed to get Naruto stable once more.

**xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx**

"Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it?" She looked at him, Iruka and Kakashi had left once they knew Naruto was okay for the time being, reluctantly Iruka agreed to spend the night with Kakashi so in case they both needed to get to Naruto's they could do a lot it faster.

Sasuke stared at her, his onyx eyes full of deep confusion. "Tsunade-Sama, what's wrong with him?"

Tsnade sighed she knew this would come up. "Sasuke…? You know about the Kyuubi, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, but I don't see-"

"The kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto."

She cut him off.

Sasuke just stared at her not really in shock, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Naruto had some connection to the fox, he had seen Naruto lose control before.

"That would explain the immense chakra that flowed, when he gets really angry.."

Sasuke started, "but Tsunade-Sama what does that have to do with…"

He stared wide eyed at her finally understanding what she was trying to tell him, finally getting what was happening to his Naruto.

…

…

…

…

…

..

.

.

.

The Seal was breaking….

**xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx****xxxXxXxXxXxxx**

**Tbc**

Ryu is Real sorry, she knows that the chapters are not very long, but sometimes, a girls brains just shuts off right in the middle of a very important scene or part in a story. Ryu love to update she does, but I'm 14 I like attention so unless I get more reviews at least like 2-3 from 2-3 DIFFERENT() Then their will be longer chapter..^^ so Review, and all shall resieve a big hug? (and chapter lol) ^^


	7. Ryu's note

Ohayo~~~ Ryu here, just saying that she will update as soon as she can just as soon as she gets updates, by different people, I have 4 for this fic. but Its all from the sam person. Btw thank you NeeChan92

You been a big supporter, mostly cause you're my only one^^

Thats a big confidences lower that theres only one person reading Ryu's stories T-T You can at least have the common curtesy to read it. huph.

Ryu wants to update more she does but unless theres not review there will be no more updates for this story.

I probly won't being updating **Don't forget me **much either mostly because we are being plowed with Test, I also have a big algebra test ans since that class is important to me i will be studying to much to actually update, that and Our teacher for french is giving us a helluva lot of homework, so no updates blame the lack of reviews and the freakin school work -_____-

BECAUSE appently i didn't learn enough in school today there making me go back 2Maro.

I know my stories aren't the top notch, seven pages long chapters. but for a 14 year old, whos just began writing I think that i did really good right?

Well i guess all i'm really saying is that if there are no more reviews there will be no recent updates.

Thanks for reading(if u do o.)

Sincerly,

Ryu Ryu

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	8. Their love, and his nindo way

_REcap~~_

_Sasuke just stared at her not really in shock, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Naruto had some connection to the fox, he had seen Naruto lose control before._

"_That would explain the immense chakra that flowed, when he gets really angry.."_

_Sasuke started, "but Tsunade-Sama what does that have to do with…"_

_He stared wide eyed at her finally understanding what she was trying to tell him, finally getting what was happening to his Naruto._

…

…

…

…

…

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_The Seal was breaking…._

**Naru Pov:**

"nnnn..." NAruto goraned, as he was coming too.

"Naruto!" Everyone was at his side in an instant. "Naruto hun how're you feeling? Pain, Nausea? ANything?" Tsunade asked. When Naruto didn't answer, he just stared at

her, his eyes black, cloudy, like he really wasn't all there.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked softly. NAruto eyes lit up and he turned his head to sasuke, The boy he loved the boy he...

"Sa-" NAruto was cut off when sasuke placed his hand on his head. Stroked his hair and shushed him. "Naruto don't talk, don't worry we'l- I find out how to fix this.. I promis." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto eyes smiled, even though his lips didn't move.

He gently shut his eyes, took a deap breath and fell asleep

**Sasu Pov:**

Sasuke slowly got up and walked out of the house.

He needed to get out of there, needed to do reseach, HE NEEDED to find a way to help his naruto, or so help him god, If naruto died sasuke was a millisecond-

No, If naruto died sasuke wouldn't kill himself he wouldn't follow, he wouldn't die, but on the inside nothing about him would ever be the same. HE never love, feel, or think

about anything, just dust in the wwind. ANd empty sh

ell.

But all tat did NOT matter because naruto wasn't gonna die he was going to make sure of it.

**No Pov:**

Through out all of Sasuke thoughts he neglected to keep his gaurd up, and bumped right into Kakashi, who just starred at him in sympathy or diosapointment...

Or did kakashi's eyes always look that way?

"Sasuke.." Kakashi interupted. "You really shouldn't make promises you can not keep.." Kakashi said, distress traced his eyes.

"Its a promis I inted to keep, Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke said, his eyes in a permenant glare. HE just starred at his sensei, Challenging him to take back what he said.

To give up becasue this oncoming agrument was already won, they both new it.

"Are you sure, you can keep it?" Kakashi outputted.

"Of course." Sasuke said with out missing a beat.

Then he paused...

"Because that my nindo way..."

Kakashi just turned away, a grim smile on his face.

_' I knew it...'_

_**Yush one more, uberly small chpter.....**_

_**DONT JUDGE RYU CHAPTERS **_

_**just leave reviews. **_

_**and try not to flam plz.^^**_


	9. Survive?

_RE cap~ :_

_"Are you sure, you can keep it?" Kakashi outputted._

_"Of course." Sasuke said with out missing a beat._

_Then he paused..._

_"Because that my nindo way..."_

_Kakashi just turned away, a grim smile on his face._

_' I knew it...'_

As Sasuke left the house. Kakashi was watching over Naruto, his mind wandering.

WIth Tsunade out to get more supplies and Iruka dead to the world on the couch he was the only one here.

He looked over to NAruto's bed, incoherant mumbling was coming from said blonde.

"Naruto?" He got up and walked over. Big blue eyes opened "K'shi-Sen..." he was cut off by a raging fit of coughing.

Blood stained through Kakashi's vest. "Sh*t! NAruto can you hear me?!" NAruto just stared at him his eyes in glazed over.

He was just about to get Tsunade-Sama when Naruto gripped his vest, his other hand fisted to him chest.

"Kashi..." NAruto started. "Promis ME that you'll take care of Sasuke when I'm gone."

"You're not going anywhere NAruto." Kakashi stated matter-o-factly.

"YOu and I both know that's a lie, Baa-chan can't do anythign, I can't do anything, Kyuubi can't heal me! ANd I know Sasuke can't either!"

Tears leaked down his face, and even Kakahsi was getting emotional with this boy's rant. HE tried so hard throughout his life, tried to be loved, tried to be

hear, to be excepted and for what for it to be thrown away by an unknown illness.

"No." They both turned to see Iruka, He walked forth and rapped his arm's around his studen, his freind, his precious person.

"All of us, together, we'll all survive, that includes you Naruto."

"Iruka's right." Sasuke stated (O.0 he popped outta no where... He must be ninja -__-)

"I'll save you, I promis..... Don't you trust me?"

"OF course Sasuke! I just..."

"Then shut up and lie down(xxDDDDDD) you need rest. (DDDxxx) working yourself up will solve nothing.

End!

Tbc watever

Cheers to another short freaking chpter. OI!!!


	10. Heart, pain, love

_"No." They both turned to see Iruka, He walked forth and rapped his arm's around his studen, his freind, his precious person._

_"All of us, together, we'll all survive, that includes you Naruto."_

_"Iruka's right." Sasuke stated (O.0 he popped outta no where... He must be ninja -__-)_

_"I'll save you, I promis..... Don't you trust me?"_

_"OF course Sasuke! I just..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Naruto pov._

Heat. That was the word he was searching for. Longing for it to stop. The heat was unbearable. Why? Why did it hurt so must, His legs, arms, his head. But most of it was in his chest and stomach, The seal? was it breaking is that why? It would explain why he couldn't reach Kyuubi. "Augh!"

He screamed aloud, another stab of pain across his chest, If it was the seal breaking then why did his chest hurt. Why, did his heart hurt.

"Naruto?"

He Heard his name being called, such a soothing voice, he felt his heart clench, who was this person to make it keep hurting...

one word.

one name.

one person.

one heart.

...

Sasuke?

_sasuke pov._

"Augh!"

He heard a scream come from the blonde.

"Naruto?" sasuke said aloud.

He Brushed Naruto hair from his fourhead, another fever. They seemed to be coming more frequently, more intence how was he going to keep his promis to Naruto.

Naruto...

tears were falling down his face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Naru-Chan"  
"Please wake up, show me your alright."  
"Show me I can help you, I can save you"

"I love you Naru, please don't leave me, not yet.."

"I won't let you"

"I love you! Naruto wake up!"

He held naruto close to his chest, whispering word of reasurence, words that comforted not only Naruto but himself.

Blue eyes opened with out him noticing, hands gently touch his face and brought it close.

He looked into the blondes eyes, still glazed and flushed with fever. But completely coherent.

"I love you too, Sasuke.."

The both smiled and Sasuke layed down with Naruto. He worry only fading for the time being, the next day they would fix what was wrong, but for now It's just the two of them, no kyuubi, no seal breaking, no death.

Just them, and there newly confessed feelings.

The love.

_Naru pov. _

And with the pain in his chest gone he sliped into a lulled sleep, unknowing of what will happen next, it didn't matter since Sasuke was hear.

And he wasn't going anywhere.

**Woop update not much of one but an undate nontheless.**

**...**

**Mkay they will get longer as soon as i think of an ending mkayy.**

**luv chu!**

**Ryu signing out!**

**only temperarily i mean. lol**

**XDDD**


	11. No

_Naru pov._

_And with the pain in his chest gone he sliped into a lulled sleep, unknowing of what will happen next, it didn't matter since Sasuke was hear._

_And he wasn't going anywhere._

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked around for his sasuke. Who was no where to be found. He got up out of bed, a low burning in his chest but not enough to take him down. He searched all over the house. Sasuke was no

where to be found . Blood filled the air, the scent making him feel sick, but he kept searching. "SASUKE!?" Naruto went to the door and opened to find a blizzard. He stepped out. The snow making his feet turn red.

His cheeks and nose freeze, he's crying. He's lost and he doesn't know what to do.

"Sasuke~" He croaks out a sob catching up with him as he falls in the snow. His legs won't work anymore, but he need him. So he crawls his hands turning blue his hair freezing. Coughs have him face first in the

snow he doesn't know why he's paniking so. But he just can't stand to be away from him. So he gets back up and finds a green and black blob in the distance as it come closer and closer Naruto's vision blurrs. When

the figure disapears Naruto moves on fear taking over like something terrible has happened. He got up and ran as adrenalin kicked in. A minute later he tripped, and landed as a splat.

Warm life gone cold, a warm blood frozen over. Black hair and onix eyes that used to challenge him gone lifeless. There lay Sasuke, gone forever....

"Kakashi -sensei his fever isn't breaking!" Sasuke was worried. He had woken from his peacefull sleep but the one he loved crying and burning up.

"Sasuke I know, seems like a nightmare.." Kakashi was stressed, his students were going to be the death of him. He went off to get more ice.

"KAKASHI - SENSEI WORKING!" sasuke was starting to break down.

"Sasuke get the bath started, fill it up with clod water, but not too cold we don't want to shock him" Kakashi remained calm.

So Sasuke went to run the bath, when it was ready they brought Naruto to the tub. Sasuke stripped him down to his boxers, cradeling him like he would never let go. He gentle place Naruto into the water and Naruto

Screamed.

"Aughhh! COLLDDD!" Naruto yelped, his fevered skin not yet adjusted to the change.

"sshhhhhh its okay" sasuke tried to calm him down.

Naruto's eyes slipped open took one look at Sasuke and jumped up from the tub and hugged him, crying, sobbing. Awful sounding emotions that Sasuke remember when his family had died. The sound of those

who are almost broken. He wrapped his arms around the blond and vowed never to let go, not ever leaving his side..

Naruto fell lex in his arms...

"Naruto...?"

Naruto's eyes where clouded, his once tan skin paled, blood smudge all over his lips still seeping out.

Sasuke looked at his blood stained shirt, and back at Naruto whose heart had stopped beating.


	12. My friend he isn't dead?

_Recap: Naruto's eyes slipped open took one look at Sasuke and jumped up from the tub and hugged him, crying, sobbing. Awful sounding emotions that Sasuke remember when his family had died. The sound of thosewho are almost broken. He wrapped his arms around the blond and vowed never to let go, not ever leaving his side..Naruto fell lex in his arms..."Naruto...?"Naruto's eyes where clouded, his once tan skin paled, blood smudge all over his lips still seeping looked at his blood stained shirt, and back at Naruto whose heart had stopped beating._

_Start story:_

"no, nonononononono.!" Sasuke screamed. He climbed in the bath tub with Naruto cradling his cold body. But the one he loved the eyes which once held the bright lively blue hue to them were now clouded showing him that no soul longer resided in the body he held.

All Kakashi could do was stare at him. "Sasuke.. come out of there..." he sounded broken as well. Sasuke showed no sign of moving. He just sat there in the now cold water rocking back and forth, tears streaming, muttering words that seemed to maek sense to him but not anyone else.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke come, we need to bring Naruto the the hokage." Kakashi reached to get Naruto from his grasp but Sasuke pulled him back slipping in the tub and went underwater. Robbed of breath for a short time, He was soaked. Pathetic looking, hair clung to his face, Naruto still within his grasp. He eyes wide, shaking his head slowly at Kakashi. Sasuke inched farther and father away from him, till he was backed up agaisnt the tub, his face in Naruto hair.

All of Kakashi's strength was just barely enough to keep the tears at bay. Seeing his former students, one in deaths cold embrace, the other nothign but a broken desperate shell. Holding onto the lover he has lost. "Sas-" Kakashi's voice broke and the tears fell. The sight was too much to bear. It would bring the most merciless ninja to weep at the sight. Sasuke was whispering to Naruto. "After Hokage-Sama fixes you, we'll get ramen, we'll live together, we-we'll love one another for ever and ever Naru!" Sasuke smiled. Eyes blood shot, Sasuke went into shock and passed out.

Sasuke awoke to a white ceiling, white. Nothing more. Everything was white. But what about blue, or orange those where the colors his love liked. So everything in the world should be just those.

The door opened to reveal all the rookie nine, his sensei, the hokage. Most just stared but Sakura came over and hugged him. She stared into his eyes, "Sasuke are you alright now?" She cupped his cheak, he didn't like it but he did not protest, for fear of them not letting them see his Naruto.

"Why Sakura I'm fine" sasuke beamed a smile broad across his face. He laughed. All of them stared in shock, no awe at him. He smiled. He freaking smiled. Neji's face got a bright red, how could this man whom lover just died be so happy. Neji grabbed sasukes hospital gown collar. "How dare you show such a happiness! I thought you loved him!? After how he died HOW DARE YOU SHOW JOY!" Neji didnt know at the time he was over reacting, he should have known that a shock such as this would leave this poor man in denial, but everyone was tense. Ther ray of sunshine knuckle head comedy ninja died. There were two emotions shown through out the village. Sadness and Joy. Joy for now the demon is gone, they're all safe now. And Sadness for the loss of a friend, a brother, a lover, a son. and a fellow ninja.

Sasukes face went pale. He had tried to deny it to himself, because it WAS all just a bad dream. He knew who Neji was talking about, but his Naru was just fine. Probably asleep from a ramen overdose. They whole sickness would be just a bad dreammm.... right?

But as memories flooded back, feeling just a bit to real, sasuke was losing it.

He looked neji straight in the eyes, he looked at everyone. They were all sad, but what was to BE SAD ABOUT!?

"What are you talking about, My naru is fine, He's just fine!!" Sasuke was one the bed on his knees. Yelling at all of them, praying that by being loud it would all come true.

"HE'S FINE!" Tears were flowing, no, flooding down his face. He was starting to breath faster. "NOO!" Hyperventalating. Blurry vision, Neji's face. Regret. All of there eyes , worry, fear, anger, love, hate, sad, depression. All of the emotions expressed all to much Sasuke couldn't take it. He gripped his chest.

Tbc.


End file.
